Hannibal and Abigail
The relationship between Hannibal Lecter and Abigail Hobbs. They first met in Apéritif. She looks up to Hannibal like a father, partly because he helped save her life, but mostly because she was treated by Hannibal. Hannibal drugged her and then reenacted the last meal she had with her father so that she could think of Garret Hobbs without fear and pain. When Nicholas Boyle cornered her in her home, she stabbed him with a knife, gutting him and killing him. In shock, she started to go up the stairs in her home. Hannibal was with Dr. Bloom when he saw the blood on her hands and reacted. He knocked Dr. Bloom out and gently laid her on the ground and instructed Abigail to show him what happened. He helped her hide the body and their relationship became more complex thereafter. Season 1 In Apéritif, Hannibal rushes in and helps stabilize Abigail's bleeding. She's rushed to the hospital. When Will goes to the hospital later on to check on her, she and Hannibal are both sleeping, his hand holding hers. In Potage, Abigail's return home is immediately disrupted by the word "Cannibals" vandalized on her front door and garage. Alana, Will and Hannibal follow Abigail inside as she retraces her memories of the crime scene. When they get to the kitchen, Will and Alana ask Abigail about that final phone call she answered before her father died. Hannibal watches from a distance, silent. Abigail does not remember the voice on the other end, presumably that of the copycat killer. For Hannibal's sake, it's better that way. Alana is upstairs and calls down to Abigail. But when Hannibal notices a stunned Abigail walking up the steps with blood covering her hands, he moves into action and knocks Alana out against the wall before she can see anything incriminating. Without an ounce of panic, Hannibal asks Abigail to show him what she's done. The body is butchered, and Hannibal knows she'll never convince someone it was self-defense. The narrative that will most assuredly play out - if anyone finds out about Abigail's crime - is that she was an accessory to all the previous murders. Abigail is horrified. She's ruined her life. But, without thinking twice, Hannibal offers to help her hide the body. In his office, Dr. Lecter speaks with Abigail. She is clearly distraught by her murder. Abigail finally realizes Hannibal was the one who called her house. She fears he is a serial killer. He deflects her assertion but promises he'll keep her secret. In turn, Abigail promises the same. In Oeuf, Lecter's escalating interest in Abigail leads him to check her out of the hospital, against Alana's wishes, and take her to his home. He discusses and encourages her to drink a tea made from psilocybin mushrooms to help with her traumatic dreams while he prepares a meal that resembles a elegant version of the one her father was cooking the morning he was exposed. Abigail starts to trip, and Hannibal tells her he is guiding her and replacing her negative association with her father for good ones with him. An angry Alana scolds Hannibal for releasing Abigail and wants to take her back. Hannibal covers himself by saying he gave a stressed Abigail half a Valium to excuse the fact she is still in the hold of the mushrooms. Alana is stunned at the meal-spread Hannibal has put on, and agrees to stay and eat with them. Abigail appears blissfully happy to see Hannibal and Alana transformed into the smiling faces of her dead parents. Apparently, this was Hannibal's plan all along, including luring Alana to the breakfast meal. In Trou Normand, at the psychiatric hospital, Will and Hannibal try to dissuade Abigail from writing a tell-all book with Freddie Lounds. If Abigail publishes this book, she'll be putting her privacy - along with Hannibal and Will's privacy - in jeopardy. Abigail just wants the truth to come out, but once the door is open, Abigail will have no control over what people say or write about her. Is she ready for that? Later, Hannibal visits Abigail in her hospital room; he knows she dug up Nicholas' body and isn't happy about it. Abigail understands she put her life, and Hannibal's, in jeopardy, but she no longer worries about the FBI finding his body, and for her, that's a major relief. Abigail may not be able to control what comes out of the door she opened, but she can control "when" it comes out. Hannibal is angry; he needs to be able to trust Abigail Hobbs. Later, Will and Hannibal express their concerns about Abigail's tell-all to Freddie over dinner. Freddie just wants to tell Abigail's version of the truth, and though Hannibal and Will just want to protect her, Freddie thinks her silence until now has suggested guilt. In the kitchen, alone, Abigail asks Hannibal if Will knows about her murdering Nicholas Boyle. She is informed that he does. Despite Hannibal assuring her Will can keep their secret, Abigail breaks down and sobs into Lecter's arms. She admits to aiding her father in every one of his killings. She was the bait that lured every girl in. Hannibal hugs Abigail and assures her it'll be okay. She's not a monster; she's a victim. And Hannibal is here to help. In Relevés, Abigail wanders into her old home, having left Will at the cabin because he was acting unstable. Hannibal is waiting for her in the kitchen. Once he heard of Will's intentions, he immediately came to her aid. Hannibal tells Abigail Jack knows about her involvement in her father's murders and apologizes for not being able to protect her in this life. Abigail realizes Hannibal was the one who called the day her father died. Dr. Lecter admits to being the copycat and tells Abigail he's killed far more people than her father ever did. Terrified, Abigail asks if Hannibal plans on killing her too. He rubs her face and says he's sorry... Quotes *"Abigail's lost too. And, perhaps it's our responsibility to help her find her way." (to Will) *"I fantasized about scenarios where my actions may have allowed a different fate for Abigail Hobbs." (to Will) *"We'll help you with the nightmares." *"I can help you. If you ask me to." *"I wondered when you'd tell me." *"Thought you might enjoy if I cooked for you." *"You have to sleep in your own bed." *"You only have to lie about one thing. And, when you're with me, you don't have to lie about anything." *"I would certainly feel safer if you were in the FBI, protecting my interests." *"You betrayed my trust. You jeopardized my life as well as your own. I deserve more than that. I need to trust you, Abigail. What if I can't?" *"We are her fathers now." (to Will) *"If you go to Jack then you murder Abigail's future." (to Will) *"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you in this life." (Lecter) Conversations : Abigail: "You're glad I killed him?" Lecter: "What would be the alternative? That he killed you?" : Lecter: "I'll keep your secret." Abigail: "And I'll keep yours." : Abigail: "Does that make me a sociopath?" : Lecter: "No. It makes you a survivor." : Abigail: "Sausage and eggs was the last meal I was having with my parents." : Lecter: "I know. It's also the first meal you're having with me." : Abigail: "I'm a monster." Lecter: "No. I know what monsters are. You're a victim." Category:Relationships Category:Hannibal Lecter Category:Candidates for Deletion